1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for use in the high frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,942 issued to Anila Patel et al. on Aug. 11, 1998 discloses an electrical connector comprising a housing and a contact module inserted into the housing. The housing has a receptacle for insertion of a plug connector. The contact module has an insulative part, a set of first terminals, and a set of second terminals. The first and second terminals are inserted separately and retained in the insulative part. Each of the first and second terminals has one end for mounting to an exterior substrate and another free end. The free ends of first terminals and the free ends of second terminals substantially extend along two opposite directions, respectively. It is difficult to insert the first and second terminals into the insulative part and the retention is also unstable.
Hence, an electrical connector having a simple structure for assembling and stable terminal retention is desired.